Some Other Time
by Lazerlicious
Summary: Summary: "Care to have a dance with me?" He didn't really ask, stretching out a hand towards her, almost daring her not to. "Maybe some other time Mr. Mikaelson." She smiled sweetly, turning around to leave, swaying her hips seductively as she walked away from him. – KLAROLINE/DRABBLE/ONE-SHOT


**This had been posted on my tumblr, just moving it on over here. I wrote this as four separate drabbles for the 30 day drabble challenge. These were, Day8: Companion, Day9: Move, Day10: Silver, and Day 12: Knowledge. I just put all four pieces together because it will be easier to post this way. Enjoy, and leave me a review. ;)**

For more drabbles, head to my tumblr…  
the name's hornyklaroline.

_Chicago - 1920's_

The lights were dim, reckless girls strewn about with their frilly dresses and obnoxious giggles. Drunk, they all were, and piling up one by one for one for the chance to dance with the big bad of Chicago, Mr. Mikaelson himself.

To be frank, he was quite tired of watching the ripper feed off innocents with his sister. Their storybook romance had made him grow weary inside, the sight of them making him _almost_ ache for his own _**companion**_. _Almost_, yet not quite.

He grunted, mumbling obscenities under his breath, turning away from the du and leaving the little booth to go find some sort of entertainment on his own, preferably in the form of blood. However, where the direction the night seemed to be heading, that didn't seem very likely.

He ran a hand over his slicked back curls, eyes like a predator, scanning the area for his prey. He hadn't been expecting it when it hit him, skin laced with vanilla and honey. He followed the trail quietly, the scent absolutely divine, perfectly aged as if some fine wine. The elixir was strong, driving him forward with nothing but pure lust in his eyes.

Finally, he caught the first sight, small, but just enough to tease. Blond curls bounced heavenly, swaying sensually to the music, beckoning him closer. Her red dress had been made of the finest material, threads hanging to her skin exotically, each curvature of her body accentuated. The original licked his lips in anticipation, the soft jazz making it all the more erotic and ferocious.

She was singing upon the little stage, voice reverberating throughout the building marvelously. Unbeknownst to her, she was enticing the entire structure with her porcelain skin and sweet harmony. He twiddled his thumbs impatiently, waiting for his chance to pounce as soon as she walked off the wooden platform. He almost swore that she locked eyes with him, even if it was for only a second.

The blond finally finished, waving politely to the crowd around her, shyly making her way off the little podium towards the bar. He followed immediately, weaving through people and muttering quick apologies as he rammed through.

Nik finally reached her, lightly grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her to face him. "My my Mr. Mikaelson, where are your manners?" She cooed, knowing his name as if she'd been waiting for him all along. His pants twitched at the idea, the excitement pulling towards his groin.

"What's your name love?" He purred, leaning down into her ear, enjoying the way goose bumps freckled her silk-like skin.

"Caroline" She said, a seductive smile stretching across her cheeks, voice like beautiful wind chimes.

"Caroline" the original repeated, losing himself in an unfamiliar stupor. She smirked knowingly at him and he snapped out of his trance quickly. "Care to have a dance with me?" He didn't really ask, stretching out a hand towards her, almost daring her not to.

"Maybe some other time Mr. Mikaelson." She smiled sweetly, turning around to leave, swaying her hips seductively as she walked away from him.

XX

He had been furious when she'd flat out rejected him. Half of the club had audibly gasped before him as she walked away, an extra pep in her step as if she'd accomplished some great feat on his behalf. Nik had killed many for much less than that, and by the gods, she'd just signed her death warrant.

This is why he'd waited patiently outside of the building, the eyes of the predator returning to catch it's prey once and for all. He would drain her dry, watch her beg for her pathetic little life and then he'd truly show her who was insignificant.

The lights of the Chicago streets dimmed, as if knowing his plan all along and trying to make the scene that much more powerful. Nik smirked, watching as she finally strutted her way outside, looking about innocently for something, until once and for all, her eyes caught his and she smiled once more.

He swore it was the loveliest smile he'd ever seen in his existence, the radiance of it lighting up even the darkest corners of the city. Caroline made her way towards him quickly, seemingly ignoring the preying glint in his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, as if reading him like a book in the palm of her hands.

"Why so glum Mr. Mikaelson?" She teased.

The original growled, throwing her into an alleyway and thrusting her against the wall, almost wincing when she gasped at the force. "I'm going to enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes." He spat, face contorting into his true form.

Her eyes narrowed, almost like she'd expected this reaction from him. "Maybe some other time Mr. Mikaelson" she repeated for the second time that night, her own eyes darkening until they'd become blood red with thirst.

Nik dropped her immediately, scowling at himself for his own stupidity. How had he not noticed she wasn't human? He had never made this kind of mistake in his entire existence and suddenly some blond little harlot comes along and defies him so.

"I'm not yours to prey on Mr. Mikaelson. Perhaps now that you've learned that, we can have our dance." Caroline spoke, a certain elegance to her tone. She held out a dainty little hand and he found himself reaching out, his own smile playing across his face as she led him back into the club and towards the music.

Perhaps just for one night, he'd allow himself a proper _**companion**_.

* * *

_Chicago - 1920's_

It had been a fun two months, that much he wasn't going to lie about. It had felt like the ripper and himself had known each for centuries, _true_ brothers finally together at last. Not to mention the little minx Caroline. She was a force to be reckoned with. A baby vampire she might have been, but the lovely blond was a sure spitfire, and she looked fantastic hanging off his arm. It seemed she relished in the dirty looks she received from envious females, and as long as she was pleased, he didn't mind her flaunting him.

Though he hardly expected _feeling_. That had come as surprise, though he should've guessed she'd worm her way into his, dare he say it, heart – as cold and as black as it was.

Nik had been at her rescue the second he heard her bloodcurdling scream, even though she had been located all of the way outside of the club, smoking a cigarette of all things. An older vampire had a stake in his hand, ready to end her existence, and he'd been more than ready to fight for her.

Two moments and a crimson red heart in his hand later, she'd been safe. The original had found himself muttering reassuring words into her trembling form. Though he couldn't shake the fear that quaked through his own entire body, the thought of losing _her_.

This was why he vowed to remedy the situation when the time came. He knew all too well how it worked. Mikael must've been hot on his trail, sending in his weak little minion to rid him of Caroline as his warning. His father had finally caught wind of his location and would soon come swarming in like bees with his scrawny little subordinates, ruining the party once and for all.

He would have to let go of the Ripper and Caroline.

These were things he refused to think of.

Nik could part ways holding the magical memories of Chicago forever in his dead heart until the time came again to rejoin his new companions.

"For crying out loud, would you stop staring off into space and dance with your lovely lady?" Caroline purred into his ear, her hand snaking it's way under the table to grasp onto his leg. He stiffened at the contact, a thousand images of the little harlot sprawled out beneath him writhing in pleasure swirling through his mind.

The original flashed her a toothy grin, eyes darkening in lust for her. "Scram you two! The last thing I want to see is you putting the moves on my dear brother." Rebekah complained from across the table, looking up from her meal that was wedged between her and Stefan, who was still feeding gruesomely.

"Stop being such a killjoy Rebekah, I've had to watch you neck Stefan for the past month." Caroline groaned, blowing a blond curl in the air as she sighed heavily in frustration.

Nik laughed at the two blonds who happened to be so alike.

Caroline stood up from the booth, making her way towards the stage, most likely to sing for the millionth time that evening. Nik couldn't help but to be enamored by her soft voice and hips swaying to the music. She walked up to the platform, gams shining and eyes alight in mirth. He found himself smiling, watching the joy on her face as she stood up to the small mic, tiny frame stretching to sing.

He watched from afar as her chest rose and fell, inhaling the air to hit her highest notes, voice reverberating through the establishment like beautiful wind chimes once again.

Suddenly she stopped, the band behind her giving casting each other confused glances. Her florescent eyes scanned the room until they landed onto his, worry crinkling her brow. He hadn't understood the message she was trying to convey until loud shots rang through his delicate ears. Mobs of people began scattering about helplessly, glass shattering, screams echoing around them.

Mikael.

Stefan and Rebekah fled immediately, the ripper aiding Rebekah like a true gentlemen, covering her entire form from the catastrophe before them.

Nik quickly swallowed the entire drink in his glass before his eyes darted back to platform, hastily skimming through the area for _his_ Caroline. She was nowhere to be seen. Panic arose in his chest when he glanced at his feet seeing wooden bullets sprinkled on the ground. Immediately the original assumed the worst, and his steps became quicker until he found her quivering behind the drum set.

"Caroline!" He called, leaning down to pepper a few quick kisses to her face. "Nik, we have to _**move**_!" She cried, and he saw images of himself running through the world with her.

And it killed him all over again to know that he couldn't take her. Not yet. Not until the day came when Mikael walked the earth no more. Not until the day came when he could protect her as the strongest of them all – the _hybrid_.

The guns became louder, shot after shot booming through the air. He looked down at the floor fixating on all the debris, afraid to meet her cerulean gaze, afraid of backing down and taking her with him. It was too dangerous though and he refused to allow her into the mess that was in existence.

"Nik! Let's go!" She pulled, frantic and crying as he stood like a stone.

"Caroline," he finally looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." a true apology escaping his lips.

It destroyed his very being to realize at that exact moment, that he, the biggest baddest of them all, _loved_ Caroline Forbes- the blond baby vampire.

Her beautiful face, marred with tears and running mascara, contorted in confusion.

Nik gazed into her bright eyes, pulling the power within him from the very pit of his stomach, compelling her to forget, compelling her to _**move**_ on, compelling her to flee – to find safety, and compelling her wait for him all in the same.

"Maybe some other time Ms. Forbes." A silent tear fell down his cheek, and in a flash he was gone.

It was time to _**move**_.

* * *

_Present Day:_

It had been raining for days. She had grown weary of the weather which required staying locked up inside her quaint little home. When she was finally able to venture outside of her doorway the first sunny day to come, she probably should have expected the tiny little box sitting on her doorstep. It was her birthday after all, and every year on the same day, she received the same tiny box, a beautiful jewel of some sort encased in a soft white velvet inside.

Caroline couldn't believe she'd forgotten her own birthday.

But there was something off about the box. Instead of it's usual square shaped white felt, it was elongated and a deep cobalt blue. It was certainly different, maybe her creepy admirer had grown tired of the same thing for 90 years straight. But ever since 1922 it had been the same, and this, this was startling to the blond vampire.

Her tiny fingers grasped the soft rectangle, ghosting over the material, the white tie accentuating it's class. Her fingers caught against an edge on the back and she flipped it over to reveal a soft piece of parchment attached. Slowly she peeled the card away, opening the fold to reveal an elegant script gracing the words,

_"Happy Birthday Caroline."_

A chill ran straight to her core, and she couldn't decide if she was afraid or intrigued. It was the first time she'd ever seen a written note from her creepy little groupie. She closed her eyes a moment and she swore she could see a pair of blue eyes as clear as the sky boring straight into her soul. Her eyes snapped open, a gasp rolling off her lips.

Caroline stormed back inside her home, locking the door with her, leaning against it as she slid down onto the wooden floor.

_So much for going out today_, she thought.

Very carefully she opened the box, a gleaming _**silver**_ and diamond bracelet shining back at her. The blond's eyes widened, realizing that this was the most extravagant gift she'd received thus far from whoever was sending her jewelry all these years. Suddenly it all fell down on her like a ton of bricks, and she felt stupid for not seeing it before. As the years progressed, the gifts became more and more lush. And this, as she stared down at the sparkling infinity bracelet, was the grand finale, or even the coup de grace. She didn't know.

All she knew is that she was terrified.

XX

The next day she was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. So far she was still alive, which meant that her stalker hadn't come after her in the middle of the night thankfully, but when she opened the doorway once again feeling bravery wash over her, she floundered at the site before her.

A. MASSIVE. CHOCOLATE. BROWN. BOX.

And it sat there, lonely on the doorstep, beckoning her to take it inside and pull the frilly white ribbon away and tear it open once and for all. She shivered, knowing all too well just who it was from.

Being as stubborn as she was, she shook the creepy images away from her mind, grabbing the giftbox with a huff and throwing herself inside the door with it. It landed onto her bed with a loud thud, and she ripped off the top like a savage, revealing the most beautiful blue gown she had ever laid her eyes on. Caroline was sure her eyes were bugging out of her head at the site of it's glamorous embroidery and sparkling beading.

Her eyes caught site of the little envelope stuck in the side and she ripped it open eagerly.

PLEASE JOIN THE MIKAELSON FAMILY  
THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK  
FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS, & CELEBRATION

Caroline flipped the invitation over to the back, where once more, the elegant script read tauntingly,

_"Care to have a dance?"_

Years worth of _**silver**_ and diamonds flashed through her mind, and suddenly, it all came rushing into her like the flood of a pouring rain storm. The dancing, the music, the booze, the laughter, but most importantly, the _love_ they had shared.

"Nik" she breathed, and for the first time since 1922 she felt herself coming alive again.

* * *

_Present Day:_

She wanted to be furious. She wanted to not show up, just in spite of him. She wanted to make him suffer for leaving her a gaping hole that she hadn't even known existed all those years.

And she had the _**knowledge**_ to back it all up.

The Mikaelson Ball was two hours away and Caroline was not going go, even as she stepped into the steaming shower. Caroline was not going to go, especially when she blow dried and curled her blond tresses. Caroline was not going to go, certainly not when she slipped on her lovely blue gown and heels. Caroline was not going to go, most definitely when she grabbed her keys off the hanger and went out the door.

No, Caroline Forbes was not going to go to the Mikaelson Ball, even when she pulled up in front of the beautiful mansion and handed her keys to the valet.

_That's what happens when you're a neurotic control freak on crack_, she thinks bitterly to herself.

Before she even has a chance to reach for the knob, both doors are swung open for her, the cool breeze hitting her face and she gasps at the site before her. People are strewn about randomly, all in fancy dresses, laughing and sipping cocktails happily. The blond vampire takes a few timid steps inside and she twirls around at the feel of eyes burning into her back.

She sucks in a long breath of air.

There's no one behind her. _Must be hallucinating_, she assumes.

She decides there's no use in feeling uncomfortable, so she spends her time occupying herself within the masses. The blond takes a drink off of the tray when a server passes by, effectively calming her hyperactive nerves. The people are nice to her at least, each conversation being more or less the same than the previous. She forgets the feeling of being watched for at least a little while.

But there's no use. He's still here somewhere, and it's that thought, that hurts and over joys her.

Just then there is a sudden pause within the gathering. Caroline realizes all of the guests are looking towards to the stairs, watching as a handsome brunette explains the significance of the Ball. He must be the eldest of the Mikaelson's, she deduces.

"You know, whenever my mother brings us together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance." He eloquently speaks, the people enamored by the power and class he expels onto them.

Her eyes fervently rake over the others standing beside the man and she freezes when her eyes land on _**his**_, and he's staring right back her with more intensity than she's ever felt in her existence. Nik's gaze holds her in place for what feels like forever and she wants to cry. Whether it's tears of joy or not, she doesn't know. All she knows is that there are butterflies flurrying about inside of her, and she's nauseous, though Caroline never thought that possible as a vampire.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." The brunette explains and as he dismisses everyone, Nik makes his way towards her hastily, eyes never once leaving her.

She wants to run, every instinct working against her. Caroline understands she'll never be able to leave him. He owns too much of her – too much of her heart to turn back. She curses herself.

The way he walks, almost shyly but radiating confidence all the same. He smiles at her warmly and she swears she melts from the heat. She doesn't want to be messed with again, but she knows, she knows she'll never resist.

Nik reaches her, dimpled smile and all, the cologne he's wearing effectively dulling her every sense. Their eyes meet, blue molding into blue, and she finally feels like she's home again. She hates him for doing this to her. She loves him for it anyways.

_"Care to have a dance with me?"_ he speaks, relating himself to the last time they were together, holding a hand out for her, accent thick within every word.

And it's the _**knowledge**_ of how much she needs him that compels her to finally accept his offer.

"I'd love to."


End file.
